Segunda Oportunidad
by Saori Kudo
Summary: Después de "No es lo Mismo Desde el Otro Lado de la Puerta". Rumple y Belle saben lo mucho que se aman, ahora más que nunca, pero Belle debe una vez más mostrarle a su bestia que es un humano y que tiene buenos sentimientos #Rumbelle. One-shot ¡Reviews!


*OUAT no es mío.

Segunda Oportunidad

Por Saori Kudo

Rumplestinskin bajó lentamente las escaleras hacia la cocina. Belle lo estaría esperando con una taza de te, aunque quizás le serviría más un whisky para esos momentos. En su interior batallaba la felicidad con el miedo, algo muy común en él, pero ahora la razón era completamente distinta.

Belle estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Iba a ser padre.

Belle estaba de espaldas, preparando el te. Hizo que su bastón sonase un poco menos fuerte y se ubicó detrás de ella. La abrazó y le besó el cabello, cada rizo que tuvo a su alcance. Hasta que sus manos bajaron y se pusieron en el vientre de Belle.

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó, siendo conciente que ese lugar ahora era más sagrado que nunca.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Respondió Belle volteándose para quedar frente a frente.-Eres su padre. Tiene que saber que estás aquí.

Belle vio su cara, cargada de dudas y temores. Algo que él consideraba algo como debilidad. Pero ella pensaba que tal vez sus ojos podían ser más azules al ver lo que ella pensaba era una demostración de lo humano y sensible que era Rumplestinskin. Le llegaba a asustar esos pocos momentos en que su lado egoísta se enorgullecía de ser la única que podía ver eso. Era una ventaja, pensaba, el saber y el querer sacar todas las inseguridades y tormentos de la mente del Oscuro.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Rumple?-

-Nada. Estoy bien.-Belle lo miró incrédula y el prestamista del pueblo supo que no le convenía mentir.-No sé si seré un buen padre, no después de lo que ha pasado con Bae. Claro que quiero formar una familia contigo, pero no creo poder ser lo que merece el bebé.

La mujer de cabellos castaños sabía que Rumplestinskin se atormentaba, y lo haría por siempre. Nunca se perdonaría el que Baelfire se haya sacrificado por él. Y era algo que a ella también le dolía mucho. Porque recordaba aquel momento en que volvieron de Neverland y se habían abrazado los tres…se había sentido en familia. Por eso luchaba contra la tristeza propia y la de él.

-Rumple, escúchame bien.-Belle los sentó en las sillas de la cocina.-Fuiste el mejor padre del mundo con Baelfire. Evitaste la guerra por él, nunca lo dejaste solo cuando fue un niño, sacrificaste lo poco que tenías antes de ser el Oscuro por él. Y aunque lo hayas dejado ir por ese portal, diste vuelta todo el Bosque Encantado y cualquier mundo que pudieses tocar para volver a verlo. Y el lo supo, supo que seguías siendo bueno, que lo amabas y por eso quiso también darlo todo por ti.

Ver como sonreía con tristeza, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, era algo bueno dado el tema que estaban hablando.-Siempre viendo lo mejor de todo lo que hago, Belle.

-Pero no por eso soy menos exigente.-Dijo Belle tomando el rostro del hombre con ambas manos.-Si nuestro hijo tiene de ti la mitad del amor que le entregaste a Baelfire, estoy segura que se sentirá muy afortunado y feliz.

-Vas a ser una estupenda madre, Belle.-Dijo Rumplestinskin inclinándose para besar el vientre de la castaña.-Tendrás una excelente madre.

-Y tú serás un excelente padre.-Ella también se quería dirigir a su hijo.-Juntos tendremos que demostrarle a papá que lo amamos a pesar de todo, porque sabemos quien es de verdad.

Rumplestinskin sonrió contra su vientre y Belle se relajó. Había estado tan nerviosa momentos antes, sin saber si era algo de hormonas o de ella sola, que temía de la reacción de su Rumple al enterarse del embarazo. Y se lo reprochó porque había olvidado en ese momento lo que para él había significado ser padre.

-Estaremos con él o ella, hasta que sea adulto.-

-Sí que me tienes fe, amor.-Logró burlarse del momento el mago.

-Lo primero que encuentro positivo de que seas el Oscuro, es que eres inmortal, eso para mí es tiempo ilimitado para estar con nosotros. Y no me puedo quejar de eso.-Se sinceró Belle con un gesto de culpabilidad infantil.

El te que había sido preparado lo subieron a su habitación, para aprovechar de estar recostados ahora que se había desocupado temprano. Allí lo bebieron y conversaron de su vida cotidiana, extrañados de que no haya pasado algo que requiriera al Oscuro junto a los Charmings. Horas después de las bromas, Rumplestinskin acariciaba el vientre de Belle mientras ella dormía, ya cansada de su jornada. Nunca iba a tener lo suficiente para devolver a Belle toda la alegría y esperanza que le daba, aunque, si fuese Belle diría que ya tiene suficiente.

Iba a ser padre y estaba feliz.

Tendría otra oportunidad.

:-:-:-:-:-FIN-:-:-:-:-:

Segunda partecita de esta locura que se me ocurre cada día. Espero que les guste. Así mata uno las ganas de que llegue el 28 de septiembre para la 4ta temporada.

¡Nos vemos para la siguiente!

Saori Kudo.


End file.
